The invention relates to an energy-absorbing deformation element for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, wherein the deformation element in the mounted state is arranged in a collision region between a covering part and a vehicle body, in particular, between a headliner and a vehicle roof.
German patent document DE 100 63 339 discloses an energy-absorbing deformation element for absorbing the impact energy in pillars, supports, and the like, for motor vehicles. This deformation element is arranged in a body structure between a body shell element and an interior-covering part and consists of a latticed element. The deformation element includes U-shaped profiles, which are arranged at a distance from each other. Each U-shaped profile exhibits a web and reinforcing webs, which are arranged so as to be directed transversely between legs. The profiles are connected to an elongated component, which is arranged in at least one plane, by way of connecting webs. The manufacture of the deformation element is expensive owing to the various components.
German patent document DE 10 2004 058 249 A1 discloses a deformation element, which is formed by two deformation walls, which are arranged at a distance from each other and which are oriented in essence parallel to each other and which are connected to at least one connecting element to form a one-piece component. A flange is disposed on a free end region of the deformation walls. In this case, the manufacture of the deformation element is simplified. However, the design of the deformation element does not always offer the occupants optimal protection.
An object of the invention is to provide a deformation element intended for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle, that is easy to manufacture and offers the vehicle occupants better protection.
According to the invention, an energy-absorbing deformation element is provided for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, wherein the deformation element in the mounted state is arranged in a collision region between a covering part and a vehicle body, in particular, between a headliner and a vehicle roof. The deformation element has an essentially U-shaped profile, on free end regions of which is disposed a flange at least in certain regions. A plurality of cutouts are arranged in the flanges. Advantageous further developments of the inventive deformation element are described herein.
The inventive deformation element exhibits an essentially U-shaped profile, on the free end regions of which is disposed a flange at least in certain regions. A plurality of cutouts or recesses are provided in the flanges. This design makes it possible to manufacture a deformation element in a simple manner. The deformation element has improved deformation properties and offers the vehicle occupants better protection.
In an advantageous further development, the cutouts extend into the walls of the U-shaped profile as far as to the base part of the U-shaped profile. In this design, the deformation element is readily deformed.
In another advantageous further development, the cutouts are situated directly opposite each other in opposite flanges. In this way advantageous deformation properties of the deformation element are achieved.
In yet another advantageous further development, the cutouts in opposite flanges are offset from one another in the longitudinal direction of the U-shaped profile. In this way, additional advantageous deformation properties of the deformation element are achieved.
It is clear that the aforementioned features and those features to be explained below can be applied not only in the respectively cited combination, but also in other combinations or by themselves alone without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.